This invention has particular but not exclusive application to providing support and stability to musical instruments by way of leaning the instruments into or against the support which is positioned on top of an amplification device and secured to a rigid and stable position by the handle of the amplification device.
Many musicians who use stringed instruments, and particularly those who play guitar and perform live, require a way of supporting their instrument while they are not playing it. This has been achieved by way of the standard guitar stand, however there are several disadvantages related to the standard guitar stand. They are unstable, awkward to transport and set up, and take up space on stage.
The problems with traditional guitar stands are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,130,375 (Kellogg) issued Oct. 10, 2000 however this patent discloses a solution by the way of a stand for attachment to the base of a guitar which is not satisfactory.
Published US patent application 2005/0000348 (Workman) published Jan. 6, 2005 discloses a clip which is adhesively attached to the side of an amplifier and provides a receptacle for the neck of the guitar. This application has been abandoned.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,073 (Broersma) published Sep. 13, 1994 discloses a weighted plate which rests on the top of an amplifier and provides a receptacle for the neck of the guitar.